the sins of her past
by bigmike589
Summary: everyone knows artemis loves to turn males into jackalopes this is a story where one of the males has a older brother hell bent on revenge inspired by the new fast and furious film oh and this might have sequals and might be part of what im caliing the arch angel series for more info read pery jackson is blackskull
1. Chapter 1

calebs pov

i was lost in a forest me and my older brother mike had been camping i left ourr campsite to investigate a noise but i got to far away and my flashlight batteries had died now i was just trying to find my way back to our campsite then i saw the light of a camp fire thinking it was my brother i ran toward it what i found was not what i expected i found severeal tents and wolves and a big group of girls all dressed in silver when i arrived in their camp they had been eating they all stoped to look at me then the strangest thing happened the youngest one with auborn hair stood from her chair at the front of the table and said

"no male is allowed inside this camp boy this will be youre last mistake" then there was a flash of light i felt something happening to me when the light died i noticed i wasnt human anymore i had some how been turned into a rabbit and i was pretty sure i felt horns on my head the last thing i remember was the girls in silver all sorrunding me.

mikes pov

three days my little brother has been missing three days since my old life has caught up with me i am a demigod my half brother caleb was a mortal after four hours when my brother didnt return i went looking for him i found his flashlight in in a clearing and evidence that there had been a campsite i had feared the worst for my brother and my fear had been confrmed when i saw an arrow that had been left behind it was silver i knew who it could only belong to one group the hunters of artemis to say i was mad would be an understatement i knew what they did to males now they have killed my brother i wanted revenge no matter what i would have it.

i do not own percy jackson rick riordan does and the character mike is me


	2. Chapter 2

mikes pov

finaly after years of planing my revenge would come i looked at a photo in my hand it was me and my little brother and sister the hunt had taken him from me and now i will take something from them i found their campsite after months roaming the country looking for them i made sure to wait till they left to hunt for food i laid a package in the middle of the campsite and walked off i pulled a cell phone from my pocket and dialed a number it was time to make my self known

artemis pov

i was hunting for food when i heard a cell phone ring from a clearing up ahead there on the ground was a phone with a note that said for artemis i answered and a males voice came from the other end "pheboes artemis i see you found my gift you dont know me youre about to" suddnely the line went dead and a big blast came from the direction of our camp i looked to my girls and said "hunters return to camp now" i was worried beyond compare i had a wounded hunter in one of those tents resting i hoped she was alive when we arrivved at the camp everything was destroyed the tent that had my wounded hunter was in ashes but thankfully no body was found bad news was there was a note that said you took someone from me i take someone from you oh and i would get to olympus right about now there i something you must see at youre temple i through the note into the flames and told my lutienet thalia " ill be back you are in charge" she just nodded i guese she saw the note i flashed to my temple and what i saw made made me break into tears there in shattered pieces was a monument i had build to my last lutienent and closet friend zoe night shade.

thats it for this chapter i do not own rick riordan


	3. Chapter 3

artemis pov

after i stoped crying i flashed to the throne room and shot a beam of moonlight into the sky signaling an emergency council meeting 13 flashes of light came (hestia and hades ahve thrones thanks to percy) my father zues asks "daughter what is the meaning of this emergency council?" as him and the others sat in thier thrones i noticed hermes was holding a package with a worried look on his face i replied "father ealier tonight me and my hunters were hunting for food when all of a sudden we heard a cellphone ringing we found it in a clearing with a note that said for me i answered it and a males voice stated my full name and then said i didnt know him but i was about to" i stopped to catch my breath i continued " then he hung up then we heard an explosion come from the area that our campsite was in we quickly returned as we had a injured hunter resting there as we hunted we came back and the camp was in flames the hunter was missing and a note was there that said i had taken something from him so he took something from me and then it said i should go to my temple there was sometthing i must see so i left thalia in charge and flashed to my temple when i arrived the monument i had built to my last luteinent zoe was in shattered peices" i finished.

hermes pov

as artemis finished her story i rembered the package i was holding and why i had it

-flashback-

i was just deleviering a package to chiron at camp when another package apeared in my hands some one was using my imediate personal delivery system it was adressed to me with a note that said open at the council meeting i was confused thinking what council meeting? when i saw saw the beam of moon light come from olympus.

-end of flashback-

i looked at father and said "father i believe this package here might have something to do with this " zues motioned for me to open it when i did i pulled out a medium size tv hephestus gasped and said "where did you get that that was one of the things stolen from my workshop a few days ago" we all looked at hephestus with confused looks he explained " a few days ago some one broke into my forge here on olympus items were stolen my automoton gaurds were in peices this tv is one of the things that were stolen" just then the tv came to lfe there we saw a young man in his twentys he had dirty blonde hair and was built like an ares kid the young man said "hello olympians so good to see you in one place let me explain who i am my name is mike butcher son of ares " i thought well that exlplains his looks he continued " i am the one who bomed artemises camp i am the one who robbed hephestus and i am the one who kidnaped the hunter and destroyed the moon goddeses monument to her friend this is personal on so many levels for me starting off with project comando but thats not why im doing this im here to have my revenge on artemis dont ask me what that revenge is im not going to spoil the fun in the mystery but i will say this if artemis dosent come to the location i give mote things go boom and she must come alone if she ndosent the next thing to go boom will be a random cabin at camp she dosent like boys but she dosent want innoocent people to get hurt come to yellow stone park to where the owls nest artemis im pretty sure you get my meaning" with that the message ended we all were silent then zues said what i was thinking "what in blazes is project comando?" i noticed athena and ares was looking at eachother like they were speaking with thier minds being gods they probaly were athena then looked at us and said "we know what it is and we have a problem"


	4. Chapter 4

uknown pov

finaly i have returned from tarturas (i dont think im spelling that right but im doing the best i can) its time to take my revenge on those acursed twin archers i almost won during the second giant war but that blasted daughter of bellona beat me (spoilers if you havent read blood of olympus) not this time this time i would be prepared to anhilate apollo and artemis along with her pathetc hunt.

artemis pov

i was angry my hunt is in dissaray my monument to my dead best friend is destroyed and one of my hunters have been kidnapped all at the hands of a male now heres my half sisster and half brother saying they know some thing i wasnt angry i was furious "tell us " i yelled at athena so she began to speak " project comando was an experiement me and ares came up with years ago we took one demigod child from one of our cabins he chose a male i chose a female they would be the ultimate soldiers a type of supper soldier if you must superb fighting skills and great intellagence but ares son became an outcast at camp he left before the second tittan war we havent heard from him in years untill now " father yelled " now hes returned and is targeting an olympian thats treason" athena shook her head " no despite the fact he is a son of ares he is very loyal something must have happened between him and artemis for him to turn against us" they all looked to me i said "dont ask me ive never meet the boy before today ill ask my hunters if they recongnize the boy but what about my kidnapped hunter surely this meeting place is a trap for me and he has something planned" apollo looked worried and then said "sis i will come with you and help reclaim youre hunter and then we'll bring-" i stopped him by raising my hand" no brother i must go alone if i dont he will most likely kill my hunter i cant risk that" father didnt look happy but he nooded and said "daughter this person has comitted an act of treason against olympus by targeting you you have my permision to capture him alive or dead metting dismissed" with that i flashed out and went to the spot he told me to meet him it was time to confront my enemy.


End file.
